robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Barricade
Profile You have the right to scream for mercy. Part of the law enforcement division in Iacon, Barricade is well-versed in every last detail of Cybertronian law, which he upholds - at least as far as the orders he is given. Angry with the rising chaos and disruption of society around him, Barricade is willing to exploit legal loopholes to do what he feels must be done to serve justice and the greater good. An absolute terror to criminals - he believes respect for authority comes through fear of those who will enforce justice. Barricade has gained the attention of the Senate in recent days, being handed down private assignments from local government officials in exchange for his superiors turning a blind eye to his occasional use of excessive force. History Cast as an Enforcer from his creation, Barricade could be considered one of the few the Guild Assessors actually got right - he is perfectly satisfied with his job in law enforcement, and he has been a diligent officer serving in the Iacon Police Department since the middle of the rule of Nominus Prime. His attitude towards criminals and their treatment, as well as police protocol, took a turn for the worse during a hostage situation gone wrong: Following protocol caused innocent civilians to die, while the perpetrator eventually went free due to his caste and status. This left Barricade deeply troubled: How could he serve and protect when the law could be sidestepped by caste, wealth or influence? His options seemed narrowed down to a single choice: he would have to make certain the guilty were punished immediately rather than be allowed to slip through the cracks of the legal system. It was the only way innocent mechs and femmes could be fully protected. Working harder than ever, studying the law and learning exactly how far he could push the line, Barricade soon became a terror to lawbreakers in any polity he set his wheels in. Criminals learned to fear him, and he found this to his liking, as fear seemed to help prevent crime. Sent to investigate the illegal gladiator rings springing up in Kaon, he came in contact with those to whom society had been, in a word, unjust. Anger and resentment boiling up in him, he felt that his optics had been unshuttered, and for the first time he was seeing the reality all around him: It was not gladiators and Decepticon movement that were the criminals. It was those who were making and enforcing the law. Told to turn a blind eye to the combat for the profit it was creating (and the way it helped to eliminate the useless refuellers of the low caste), Barricade's decision came swiftly. Now secretly a Decepticon, he works within the system to free those who he believes are unjustly imprisoned, and punish those who trample the unspoken law of morality with legal system itself. Skills Combat Driving, Stunt Driving, Knowledge: Cybertronian Law, Knowledge: Racing Techniques, Knowledge: Police Procedure, Interrogation. Stats Deployers Garboil A member of the Cobalt Sentries, Garboil is familiar with the personal information of countless Decepticon soldiers, and observes in detail each one's ulterior motives, plots being executed, or treasonous conduct. His duty is to ascertain the results and select those evaluated as suitable for the evil elite. However, he tolerates absolutely no resistance in the nations and worlds under Decepticon government and suppresses the controlled citizens through fear, pain, and total management of information. When in battle, he can blare out from his vocal processors a directional, cacophonic blast that includes an override signal, using it to render enemy robots into a state of panic. Howlback A member of the Cobalt Sentries, a unit comprised of elite soldiers regularly clad in blue armor. She exercises her abilities suppressing insurgents or exposing resistance activities in the Decepticon-controlled regions of planet Cybertron or on occupied worlds, and has the unconditional authority to arrest and execute any citizens suspected of disrupting the Decepticons' steel order. Possessed of graceful bearing and elegance, she is also extremely severe and uncompromising, and will silence backtalking subordinates with a sharp roar. In combat, she employs a Feedbacker Shield, which absorbs, modulates, and redirects energy weapons back at enemies. Notes Themesongs: * Final Lap - Redshirt Theory * Bombe - Eisbrecher * Serve and Protect - Pitch Hammer Music * The Good Soldier - Nine Inch Nails Logs Gallery Barricade by gyaro-d5ucapk.jpg Barricade-MMO-promo-robot.jpg|He got an upgrade... Tfp barricade colors by bdixonarts-d6ounsb.jpg|Jaywalking will not be tolerated in the Decepticon empire. (Art by 1314 & BDixonart @ DA) Barricade war for cybertron.jpg|War For Cybertron appearance. Transformers Universe Duel.jpg cadeflashers.gif|VERY DISTRACTING